


The Smell Of Rain

by guzzlrr



Category: Diary of a Wimpy Kid Series - Jeff Kinney
Genre: Angst, Edgy bros, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, One sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guzzlrr/pseuds/guzzlrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something gay, short & edgy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smell Of Rain

You're covered in his blood, you're confused, so you yell. Never have you felt such greater despair, such strong concerns. Your screams hit a sharp pitch, enough to make another man cringe. 

"Why are you doing this?" You screech, but you gain nothing, but the drained tiredness his eyes shot you.

You're so unaware of the time's you've crossed his mind. The sins that have bread from your very esistance. Nothing quite covers the bittersweet reality that is his own love. If you knew would you even be here now, with your salted petals that stung the open wounds they'd land on? Quite possibly not.

Words of comfort and love are strongly announced from your cracked lips now. You're lucky, he admires you, nobody else could possibly bring a smile to him, not now. It was weak, but it was there. 

Picking favorites is wrong, but this kid is your favourite brother. He needed you like flowers needed water, he feeds from your knowledge, and allows growth. You've noticed this and you're proud. 

There was no build up, and his lips are locked with yours now, only briefly of course. You assume thanks, whilst he internally confirms something much sicker. 

He's so glad you exist, nothing else in life seemed worth living for. You were his first love of course, even if you were so oblivious to that fact. 

Now he's sunk into the comfort of his own bed, and you join him. Your heart is his home, he can feel the forceful beats, it reminds him that no matter what, he has you. 

The young boy begged for things to be another way, but also could never replace such a beautiful moment in his life. You stroke his hair, reminding him of your bond.


End file.
